kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Takumi Ogami
:For the original Faiz, see Takumi Inui Kamen Rider Faiz (仮面ライダーファイズ ,Kamen Raidā Faizu) is the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 2003 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider 555. This alternate incarnation of the character appears in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. Takumi Ogami is a hot-blooded boy who protects his high school from the Orphnoch with his reasons tied his only friend in the school, Yuri. As a student at Smart Brain High, Takumi makes himself look like he has little to no self-esteem with only Yuri as his friend. Just like the original Faiz, Takumi Inui, Takumi Ogami is also the Wolf Orphnoch. Fictional character biography Though he covered his secrets well, Takumi was forced to expose himself as Faiz when the Lucky Clover members attack him and Yuri. But it was after revealing himself as the Wolf Orphnoch to save her from the Tiger Orphnoch that Takumi loses his friendship to Yuri due to her prejudices against Orphnoch. Saddened and losing his reason to fight, Takumi attempts to dispose the Faiz Gear, only to learn the next day that Tsukasa saved it while he was attacked by Daiki Kaito. When he learns the school is being attack, Takumi fights the Lucky Clover on his own, exposing himself to the entire student body before being outmatched by the stronger opponents. But in spite of the odds, Takumi refuse to left them destroy Yuri's camera as Tsukasa arrives to support him. But it was only when Daiki arrives with the Faiz Gear that the tables are turned with the Tiger Orphnoch and his followers vaporized by the Faiz Blaster. Soon after the fight, though now feared by the entire student body, Yuki persuades Takumi to stay and protect the school again, rekindling their friendship. While he does not appear to help in reviving Tsukasa in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, but he still appears to help him battle Super Shocker, assuming Blaster Form with the help of Decade's K-Touch and later uses the Jet Sliger to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Later appearances Movie War 2010 currently remains the last appearance of Takumi Ogami. The Faiz that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Faiz, Takumi Inui. Forms Just like the original Faiz, the Rider's arsenal revolves around the Faiz Gear was based around the Faiz Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Faiz symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Faiz Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into Faiz Blaster (ファイズブラスター ,Faizu Burasutā?) and use Decade Photon to defeat the enemy. - Blaster= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 9t *'Kicking power': 18t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 80t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 120t Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spread itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called 'Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Faiz inputs all his codes directly on the Faiz Blaster. It was unknown if he had also acquired the Blaster Attache in his world as he just transformed into this form through Decade's K-Touch. - Wolf Orpnoch= A long time 'natural' Orphnoch who has hidden his Orphnoch nature since an unidentified accident during his boyhood. - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into Faiz Blaster (ファイズブラスター ,Faizu Burasutā) and use Decade Photon to defeat the enemy. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Takumi Ogami is portrayed by . In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Faiz is voiced by . As Kamen Rider Faiz, his suit actor is . Etymology His surname, Ogami can also mean "wolf" in Japanese. Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Decade Riders category:Non human riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Orphnochs Category:Tech Riders Category:Heroes Category:Wolf Kaijin Category:Canine Kaijin